bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Phuzzy's
Phuzzy's is a BBQ restaurant in Eden, North Carolina. It's where Princess Carolyn goes, to meet with a potential birth mother, Sadie. It is a prominent location in ''The Amelia Earhart Story'','' in [[Season 5|'Season 5']].'' Physical Appearance The exterior of Phuzzy's has a farmhouse style look to it. It is a mostly white building with red trim and brick siding. The main entrance, near the parking lot, has a grey door. It has a couple large windows. The name of the restaurant is written in big boldface letters on the roof of the building. There is also a red sign with white letters reading "BBQ," and an arrow pointing towards the restaurant. The interior has a small front desk. There are also tables and booths for dining. There is memorabilia, on a gigantic wall cork board. The floor is grey. Background Season 5 In ''The Amelia Earhart Story'', Princess Carolyn meets with a pregnant teenager, Sadie, to talk about her baby. They meet at the restaurant Phuzzy's which is located in Eden, North Carolina. While they talk, Princess Carolyn gets a call from Diane who complains about Flip wanting her to just keep her mouth shut. She tells Princess Carolyn about her ideas for the show. Princess Carolyn tells Diane to make Flip think that it was his idea. Sadie says that she's been mostly meeting with couples but that she's glad she found someone from Eden. She leaves to go to the restroom, and Princess Carolyn gets another phone call from Mr. Peanutbutter. He asks her if he should improvise the script Flip is writing and Princess Carolyn tells him no but he thinks she is saying yes. Sadie returns but tells Princess Carolyn that she has to leave to go set up her booth at the flea market. Princess Carolyn tells her to call her if she has any more questions. After Sadie leaves, Princess Carolyn watches one of the diner employees washing the floors. Princess Carolyn then chases after Sadie, after having a flashback from her teen years. She tells Sadie that they should spend more time together because this baby means a lot to her. Her phone rings again and she gets a call from Todd. Todd complains about how the show is over budget and that his boss is starting to ask questions. Princess Carolyn hangs up, but Sadie says that she doesn't want her or her baby to get in the way of her career. Princess Carolyn promises to be at the flea market the next day and has Stuart change her flight to Wednesday. Princess Carolyn is at Phuzzy's when Diane calls her. Diane feels guilty because it was her idea for the stunt, but Princess Carolyn convinces her that it was Flip's idea. Sadie arrives at Phuzzy's and Princess Carolyn tries to convince her to not believe what Strib is saying. They get into an argument because Sadie thinks that Princess Carolyn is manipulative, and thinks that Sadie's stupid. Sadie goes on to say, she has been observant of how Princess Carolyn is manipulative, to everyone she interacts with on the phone. Also, she's treating their time together like another sale's pitch, which doesn't work for adopting a child. Princess Carolyn tries to explain herself saying she cares about her baby more than anything, but Sadie retorts back she thinks she's better than her because she left and is a fancy show business person—and is just upset she can't always "bullshit her way into getting what she wants." Princess Carolyn desperately pleads to Sadie that she wants to give her baby a better life, which Sadie replies "Better than what? Better than a sky full of stars?" Princess Carolyn accepts but tells Sadie to do what she wants with the baby and to make her own decision, not anyone else. Princess Carolyn returns to her depleted old childhood home. She gets a call from Tracy, at the adoption agency, and learns that Sadie wants to keep looking elsewhere; for adoptive parents for her baby. Trivia * Princess Carolyn does finally end up adopting Ruthie from Sadie, in ''The Stopped Show''. * When Princess Carolyn first meets with Sadie at the restaurant, she expresses her excitement about getting to eat "a real sausage biscuit, meaning a sausage patty, not that bullshit link situation they call 'sausage' in L.A." ** An advertisement is seen in the Phuzzy's window that refers to their sausage biscuits as "Not that bullshit link situation..." The rest of the sign is cut off, but it's implied to match Princess Carolyn's exact words. * Phuzzy's menu lists "hush puppies," and then, beneath that, "loud doggies." ** The menu also lists "BBQ Sauce" as a drink. Category:Locations Category:Restaurants